It's All My Fault
by SilverEnderman
Summary: Steve has finally found love, but he has fallen for the "evil" Herobrine! His village decides that Steve shouldn't love a killer, so they decide to end Herobrine! Character Death, you have been warned. Herobrine is submissive in this.


**Halo, people! Name's Akuma, but ya can call me whatever I said ya could. Anyway, this is my first Herobrine x Steve fanfic, and I tried to make it nice. I don't want any flames, and if I get any, they will be sent to an employe, and then deleted. I hope everyone enjoys this fic, because I had fun writing it.**

Steve looked at the other villagers that he had lived with for many years. They all stared at him with shock, horror, and sadness.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, worried.

One of his friends stepped forward. "Steve," she said slowly. "You do know that...that _thing_ next to you is a monster, right?"

"Miya, he's not a monster! Don't call him that!" Steve stared at Miya with hurt in his eyes. "I gave you another chance when everyone else turned on you! Why can't you give him a chance?!"

"Because _that thing_ isn't even one of us! _He_ has spiders for pets, we have wolves! He kills for sport, we try not to be killed by _him_!" Miya's light blue eyes flashed angrily. "And don't compare me to _him_!"

Steve looked at everyone, seeing how they all silently agreed with Miya.

"_Steve, it's okay,"_ said a male next to him. _"I told you that they wouldn't accept me after all I've done. Please, let me leave now."_

"But, Herobrine..." Steve slipped his hand in the other's, looking at his white eyes, like twin pearls. "We need to convince them to trust you..."

Herobrine sighed, turning his head away sadly from the slightly taller minecrafter. _"It's not going to work. I don't blame them for wanting to get ride of me, you would only help me when I needed it if I was chained to a tree. I'm going home."_

"Hero–!" Steve's eyes widened in horror.

A small, thin rod shot by, just missing it's mark in Herobrine's head. The two stared at the arrow buried in the building behind them before whipping around and looking at the villagers in shock.

"GET HEROBRINE!" Miya screamed.

"Run!" Steve pushed the smaller away, both pelted away into the forest, trying to escape from the villagers.

"We need to split up! I'll go this way and lead them away from you!"

Herobrine looked as if he was about to object, but Steve smashed his lips onto the other's, silencing his protest. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

"_Thank you, Steve."_

The other smiled before pushing his lover into a large bush and running away in the other direction, leading the villagers away from his love, from his Herobrine.

The white eyed male watched as the villagers sprinted after the other. If he wanted, he could set some of his pets on them, but he no longer held onto the same hate as before for his brother, Notch. Steve had helped him get through all of his anger and sadness, and showed him how to love. That was why Herobrine decided that he would only attack or fight in self defense. Or to aid Steve.

He watched, happy that his love's plan had worked, and he emerged from the bushes just as Miya ran over. The two stared at the other for a second before each sprung into action. Miya fired three arrows, while Herobrine raised the dead, summoning three zombies.

Unfortunately for Herobrine, the sun was still up. All of his zombies instantly were set alight, two of the arrows were stopped by the burning corpses, the third whizzed by Herobrine's face, scaring his cheek deeply. He let out a startled cry and fled, having been out of practice with fighting, and not wanting to get anymore of his mobs killed by this lunatic.

Miya gave chase to the white eyed male, firing arrows at him, trying to end him. The two ran until Herobrine emerged from the forest and almost ran into a crevice, just barely stopping himself from plunging to his death.

"You took him away from our village," Miya snarled, approaching the other.

"_I never forced Steve to do anything he didn't want!"_ Herobrine snarled. _"Why are you doing this?!"_

"You took everything from me! My mother and father, my brother, my home! And you even took the one I loved, you took Steve from me!" Miya hissed. "We were dating, we were going to get married, he had the ring too! And then he went out mining, and he came back once to get all of his supplies before vanishing!"

Herobrine listened, angry. _"You are being foolish, if he grew apart from you, then you should be happy that he is happy! That is what it means to truly love someone!"_

"Liar! I will have Steve, you stole him from me!"

"_I would never hurt Steve! I would never steal him! You are insane!"_

Miya let out a scream of anger and charged Herobrine, who side stepped her, causing Miya to fly off the edge. Herobrine gasped an ran back searching for Steve's childhood friend. There, she was holding on to some old vines, they were very brittle and were snapping, tearing. Miya fell, but then a pale hand shot out, saving her from certain death.

"Why did you...?" she looked up at the former killer.

His blank eyes flashed with anger, he slammed her up against a tree and glared at her with hatred. _"You will leave Steve and myself alone, got it, _Miya_? You will never bother us again, and you will let g of this useless anger, or I'll show you what happens when I get _angry_."_

Miya nodded blankly, her eyes wide in fear. "I-I understand."

Herobrine threw her down to the ground before turning around and disappearing into the thick foliage in search of his taller lover.

Steve paused, looking around, slightly panicked. He had ran over to a crevice, and on the other side he saw Herobrine throw Miya to the ground before vanishing.

"Herobrine!" he shouted. "HEROBRINE, COME BACK!"

The other didn't hear him, but the villagers put two and two together quickly and realized that they were chasing the wrong boy. One walked out a grabbed Steve's arm, dragging him off.

Herobrine looked around, worried. Night had fallen, and most monsters, while wisely avoiding the pale eyed creature, wouldn't do the same for Steve unless they were one of his own mobs. He scowled, panic starting to creep in like a thick fog.

"_Steve, where are you?!"_

Then he remembered something that Miya had said. She wanted Steve, and she was the chief's daughter, so she got what she wanted. The male clenched his fist, relaxing it slightly so that a weapon formed in it, his pick. It was still bloodstained. A creepy, slightly demented smile stretched across his face. His spiders and other assorted mobs spawned, all with one intention on their minds; get their beloved master Steve back, or die trying.

Herobrine slipped silently to the village it was lit up very nicely, guards patrolled around it, armed with iron weapons. The other merely teleported around, destroying the lights and slaying all who got in his way.

He searched each house quickly, knocking down the door, glancing around, then leaving. His zombies dealt with the ones inside. Herobrine finally paused at the last house, a scowl on his face before he knocked the door down.

"_Miya, where is–!" _his eyes widened in shock.

Miya had Steve at arrow range. Steve looked over at Herobrine, as did Miya. In the split second it took for Herobrine to analyze what was going on, Miya fired an arrow at him. Her aim was off, harmlessly hitting a wood block next to Steve, while the other jumped up and fled, grabbing Herobrine's hand and pulling him away from the village.

The two ran for a while, both loosing any sense of time the longer they ran. When Herobrine tripped, his feet sliding out from under him, as he plunged down into a twisting cavern, dragging Steve down with him.

The two fell, Herobrine landing heavily on the stone ground below, driving all air from his body, before Steve landed on top of him. Steve groaned, sitting up and looking down worriedly at the gasping male under him.

"Hero, are you okay?"

The other coughed before smiling weakly. _"Yeah, I'm alright."_

Steve sighed, relieved, before leaning down and captured Herobrine's lips in a kiss. The other sighed, closing his eyes, and kissed back. Steve smirked and bit down on Herobrine's bottom lip, causing him to gasp, allowing Steve to force his own tongue in. He battled Herobrine for dominance, easily beating him, before pulling back, leaving the other dazed.

"You can speak normally now, no one's here," Steve said.

"Very well," Herobrine smiled. "Will you get off of me now?"

"I could."

Herobrine blinked up at Steve. "We aren't doing that here."

Steve sighed, giving his submissive boyfriend another kiss, before standing up. "C'mon, we need to get home..."

His voice faded, Herobrine looked up at him, then followed where he was looking and froze, stunned. "H-How did she...? How did she track us?!"

Miya smirked, a twisted smile on her lips. "I already told you, if I can't have Steve...Then neither can you!"

She let the arrow fly, and this time, it hit its target...or, it would have, if Herobrine hadn't dove in front of it, stopping the weapon from hitting his love.

Steve watched, numb, as the arrow sunk deeper into his love's heart, tearing the vital organ to pieces. Herobrine fell to the inhospitable stone floor, limp. He lay there, blood seeping from his chest, staining his simple, sky blue shirt and the solid stone flooring.

Miya laughed, a small giggle that quickly turned to an insane laugh. "I killed him! I killed Herobrine!"

Steve didn't listen, he only looked at Herobrine, his sweet Hero. This shouldn't have happened, it was all his fault. The minecrafter staggered over to the other, collapsing next to him and staring at him in shock. His hand shook as he reached out, holding the other's hand in his own.

"Hero? Herobrine, please...please say something..."

Milky white eyes opened slightly, staring at Steve with a tender love that he had never known before. "Steve...I-it's...okay..."

"Liar," Steve sniffed. "You're lying..."

Herobrine chuckled, but that light laugh soon turned to a rasping cough, forcing more blood that he so desperately needed out of his injured body. "Steve, I'm...okay..."

But Steve sensed that he wasn't okay, he lifted his love and rested his head in his lap. "Herobrine, please, don't go."

He gently kissed the other...but Herobrine didn't kiss his back. His body limp, his eyes open slightly. Steve felt tears well up in his eyes, but his pain shortly turned to white hot anger. He looked up at Miya, a hate like he had never felt before seeped from his being, like poison.

"You killed him..." his violet eyes glowed. "I'm going to make you _suffer_."

Miya staggered back, seeing something that Steve couldn't. Herobrine's soul rose up, an evil smirk on his lips.

"_We are going to make you __suffer__."_

The last thing Miya ever saw was a raised pick. But not just any pick, no. A diamond pick.

**Not bad eh? Oh, and to avoid any confusion, yes, Herobrine is dead. I'm going to make a comic page and post it on my Tumblr page when I get around to it.**


End file.
